


Lost in the arms of destiny

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, GP!Kara, Kara/Reign, Not Canon Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “I’ll die without my weekly dose of hugs.”“Then die,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.“Ouch,” Kara laughed.OR;Reign and Kara are nothing more than friends, but then something happens that changes their dynamic.Written for those who read "Break this bittersweet spell on me", though it's not necessary to read that one to understand this one.





	Lost in the arms of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, those who read "Break this bittersweet spell on me" are going to notice quite a bit of this fic looks familiar, because I put pieces from that fic into this one. I made some changes and added pieces, but you'll see. Also, I 'erased' Sam. Reign is just Reign. Sam doesn't exist. 
> 
> For those who haven't read that one, Reign is nicer and softer in this fic than she is on the show. With that said, enjoy, maybe? :)

Kara seriously had to start watching where she was going. That much was clear when she flew into Reign. “Oh Rao,” she whispered with a silent groan.

“Supergirl,” Reign drawled. “Fancy flying into you,” she said, voice taunting, a smirk plastered onto her face. “You’re not in a hurry are you?”

“I wasn’t,” Kara answered, recovering from their rough collision, which was her own fault. She should have watched where she was going. “But now that you’re here I might be.”

Reign flew towards Kara and tackled her down in the desert. She landed on her back with Reign straddling her, wrists pinned above her head. Reign was only using one hand to keep her wrists trapped. She knew Reign was stronger than her, infuriatingly so. Reign ran a finger down her jaw, laughing darkly when she tried to bite her finger.

Her blue eyes stared into intense red ones. It was like looking at fire. She had seen Reign’s eyes up close more times than she wanted to, which was ironic, considering Reign wasn’t fond of people being in her personal space.

“Do you surrender?” Reign asked, eyes burning with more intensity.

Kara tried to wriggle free, but with Reign having her wrists pinned and straddling her, she was trapped. She used her freeze breath, blowing Reign over. It didn’t do much, but Reign was no longer on top of her.

Reign recovered within a second, jumping up to her feet.

Kara stood up and circled around Reign. “A little heads up next time would be nice,” she said, ducking when Reign swung her arm towards her sternum, deftly avoiding a punch. “Do you think you can manage that?”

“That would ruin the element of surprise and you were the one who flew into me, Kara.”

“Oh, so just because I accidentally flew into you, you had to tackle me?” Kara replied, huffing. She ducked when Reign swung at her again, but then Reign grabbed her cape and yanked.

Reign wrapped her arm around Kara from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. “Now will you surrender?” she asked, whispering in her ear.

Kara spun around. Her nose touched Reign’s. “Never,” she answered with a lopsided smile.

“Whatever,” Reign mumbled. She placed her hands against Kara’s shoulders and pushed.

Kara faltered a step. She met Reign about a year ago during a bank robbery which involved alien weapons. Reign had showed up out of the blue and they inadvertently ended up working as a team, even though they were strangers to each other. Ever since, they had teamed up occasionally, if Reign felt like it. Reign didn’t work for the DEO, didn’t want to.

The fact Reign knew her alias was because she overheard her sister calling out to her more than once. At first she was shocked Reign knew, but then she got used to it. She didn’t know an awful lot about Reign, other than the fact she was a Kryptonian as well, though Reign was different, but she was still from Kryptonian origin.

Reign grumbled when Kara swept her up in a hug. “I hate this, get off of me,” she said, arms unmoving next to her body.

“Fine,” Kara whispered, sighing. She took a step back, adapting what her sister called the super pout, batting her eyelashes at Reign.

“You’re insufferable,” Reign mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Nuisance,” she whispered, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Kara. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Kara replied, hugging Reign back. “This is nice,” she said, exhaling, chuckling when Reign’s response was a drawn out string of curses, huffing and grumbling.

Reign tensed up when a sob escaped Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered.

She hadn’t meant to get emotional. Her tears turned into sniffles when Reign hugged her a little tighter. The last couple of weeks had been rough on her. Mon-El was a jerk towards her because she was a bit different. As if that wasn’t enough, she met Lena Luthor and got harshly rejected after they had sex. It didn’t help it was her first time, ever, not that Lena was aware of that fact.

“Who upset you?” Reign asked, and oh Rao, she sounded angry.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to hurt anyone for me. Speaking of hurt, have you seen Mon-El lately? I heard he hasn’t been at the dive bar the past three days.”

Reign cupped a hand above her eyes and peered up at the sky. “I can’t say I have.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Kara thought it was going to be a relaxed Sunday, she was wrong, though she didn’t mind the distraction. She paused the Friends reruns she had been watching, turned off the television and flew out into the city, clad in her suit. With a smile, she remembered how Winn suggested a skirt, to which she firmly informed him she wanted pants like her cousin.

A white Martian was causing trouble, lifting cars above his head. He put it down when he spotted Supergirl and reached for something else.

Kara slid across the pavement on her knees, ducking underneath the hammer-like object the white Martian swung at her. Her momentum was cut short when the Martian grasped her cape. Oh Rao, her cape was truly appearing to get in the way. It wasn’t the first time it was used against her.

The white Martian lifted her above his head and flung her away, as if she was nothing more but a ragdoll to him.

Before Kara could even begin to reverse her path and fly back towards the Martian to finish this, she collided with hard steel. Correction, she collided with someone whom felt like steel.

Reign smirked down at Kara, one hand resting halfway on her back and the other under her kneecaps. “Going somewhere, Supergirl?” she asked, voice filled with amusement, a challenge written in her eyes.

Kara sighed. She had no time for this. “Actually, yes,” she answered, voice strong and serious. “I have a fight to finish. After that, I’m all yours.”

Reign’s eyes darkened instantly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. “A fight,” she hummed, running her tongue over her lips as she let Kara go.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered the second Reign took off towards the fight. “Reign!” she called out after her, catching up. “Try to keep him in one-” She winced when she heard a bone snap in half. “-two pieces.”

Reign grasped the white Martian’s broken arm and body slammed him into the pavement.

The Martian howled in pain, to which a second white Martian showed up.

Reign grinned darkly. In the blink of an eye, she was right next to Kara. “What do you say, partner?” she whispered in her ear.

Kara glanced at Reign from the corner of her eyes. “I’m sensing teamwork,” she answered, getting ready for a fight.

“You catch the cars so none of those maggots get crushed, I’ll get the Martians.”

“Humans aren’t maggots, Reign,” Kara said with a shake of her head.

“I was kidding,” Reign replied with the driest tone ever. Kara wasn’t convinced. “Sensitive today,” she whispered, kneading Kara’s shoulders. “And tense.”

“Am not,” Kara huffed. Maybe she was a little, but she was here as Supergirl and she needed to focus.

Fighting side by side, working in tandem, Kara defeated the white Martians with Reign and had them on their knees by the time the DEO arrived to take over.

Reign eyed the agents while she leaned onto Kara’s shoulder.

Some of the agents immediately averted their eyes when their gaze landed on Reign.

Kara said nothing. She knew from experience if she commented Reign was quite intimidating, Reign was only going to appear even more intimidating. At least no agents were shrinking away this time, so that was progress. A lot of people feared Reign, but she wasn’t bad. Sure, Reign often handled fights rougher than necessary, but she wasn’t evil and she wasn’t dangerous.

Reign had never seriously harmed her, aside from that time a couple of months ago when Reign broke her wrist, but to be fair, she had solar flared that day and Reign didn’t know. It was an accident, a misunderstanding. Reign felt so bad about it that she treated her to potstickers and ice cream. So really, Reign appeared intimidating, but underneath her cool exterior she was soft and warm.

Once the DEO was gone Reign placed a hand on Kara’s upper arm. “You’re all mine now, Kara,” she said, squeezing once before dropping her hand.

“Are you planning on tackling me in the desert again?”

As expected, Reign lifted her up, but it wasn’t the desert she wound up in this time. Instead, Reign touched down near a lake which was surrounded by trees. It looked like the kind of lake that was forgotten about or had been abandoned.

“Marco,” Reign said with a cheeky grin while she stepped closer to the lake.

“Erm… po-” Kara replied, eyes widening when Reign tossed her into the lake. “-lo!” she shrieked. Oh Rao, the water was cold. Not that it mattered, but the sudden change from warmth to cold was like spooking her skin.

“I will get you, Reign!” Kara laughed as she flew out of the water. She wasn’t used seeing this side of Reign, though she always had a feeling Reign had a playful side, but something told her Reign rarely ever revealed it to anyone. It made her feel special.

Reign didn’t move so much as an inch when Kara grabbed her arms. “Is that all you can do?” she asked, tone taunting as always when the two of them had a play fight.

Kara hooked a foot behind Reign’s legs to trip her while she pushed. She almost smiled in victory when Reign stumbled, but then Reign yanked her down with her and she landed directly on top of Reign. Her cheeks heated up, feeling embarrassed being pressed up against Reign. She tried to scramble away, but Reign wound her arms around her, keeping her trapped.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, wriggling in Reign’s strong grip. Her embarrassment made place for genuine discomfort.

Reign let go and watched as Kara scrambled away.

Kara gulped and jumped into the water. Her body had reacted to being so close to Reign. Oh Rao, she didn’t mean for that to happen, but she couldn’t help it. Of course Reign was attractive, but she wasn’t out to have sex with her or anything and it made her heart race what Reign might have thought of her if she noticed or worse, if Reign felt something. She didn’t want her friend to think she was some kind of pervert, lusting after her.

Reign dove into the water and swam towards Kara. She released an audible breath, lifting a hand to push a wet strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Are you okay?”

Kara heard how much it took out of Reign to ask that question. She knew Reign wasn’t particularly comfortable with emotions and feelings and the likes. It almost brought her to tears how Reign tried for her, how at times Reign stepped out of her comfort zone for her. She didn’t know why Reign did it or why she even became her friend, but she was thankful for it.

“I’m fine, just embarrassed,” Kara mumbled. She tried to think about things that might make her boner go away, but it was hard to concentrate when droplets of water ran down Reign’s neck, down to her clavicles. At least Reign still had her suit on, thank Rao.

“It is natural, Kara,” Reign said, leaning her weight back to float onto the water. “No need for embarrassment of any kind.”

“You _know_ ,” Kara sighed. “Of course you know, I bet everyone who has ever been at the dive bar knows, thanks to Mon-El not keeping it to himself. I hope he never comes back, he was just so mean. Rao, I don’t understand why he told people.”

“He won’t come back,” Reign bit out, voice close to a sneer. “He is traveling.”

Kara wondered if Reign knew something she didn’t, but she wasn’t interested in talking about Mon-El further, so she let it slide. Oh Rao, her boner was gone. That was it, if she ever got hard, she could think about Mon-El and tada, no more boners.

“Can I take off my suit without giving you a cardiac arrest?”

Kara splashed water at Reign and pouted while Reign chuckled. “Tease,” she muttered under her breath, but Reign heard her anyway.

“My suit is wet, it’s annoying,” Reign grumbled, and oh Rao, she wasn’t kidding.

“Fine, take it off then,” Kara replied, because she could keep herself in check. Not that she often saw women half-naked, but it wasn’t like she was going to try and jump Reign’s bones.

Reign kept her mask on and kept her hair tied while she stripped off her suit, placing it down on the ground right next to the lake. With her heat vision, she dried her suit before turning around, facing the lake.

Kara breathed out when she saw Reign wasn’t fully nude, but oh Rao, her legs were long and she was staring at her hipbones. Oh Rao, she was staring! It puzzled her how much strength was hidden in Reign’s slender figure.

“Like what you see, Supergirl?”

Kara quickly shifted her gaze, cheeks burning.

“At least I won’t have to endure something as mushy as a hug this time,” Reign said with palpable distaste.

“Now that you mention hugs,” Kara started, chuckling while Reign groaned. “Aw come on, you secretly love hugs.”

“No, I don’t. Hugs are disgustingly sentimental.”

“It’s cute when you’re all grumpy like this,” Kara blurted out, eyes widening when Reign dunked her head under the water. “Hey,” she spluttered, surfacing. “Are you angry or-”

Reign blew onto the water, causing a large wave to wash over Kara.

“Okay, you’re mad,” Kara said, making a face. “Still kind of cute,” she whispered, shrieking when Reign scooped her up.

Reign carried Kara out of the lake and put her down on the ground. She straddled Kara and pinned her wrists above her head. “Do not call me cute,” she said, eyes burning while she brought her face closer to Kara’s. “If you ever dare call me cute again I will…”

“You will what?” Kara asked, studying Reign’s face. While she had no doubt she pushed a button, she doubted Reign intended harming her.

Reign didn’t answer. She got up and put her suit back on. “I have to go. Until next time, Supergirl.”

“If I fly into you a third time, I owe you a drink,” Kara replied, sighing quietly as Reign left.

Her stomach rumbled. Oh Rao, she must have spent her afternoon on the fight and spending time with Reign. She realized it was close to dinnertime, which was probably why Reign left. She got up and headed back to her apartment with the thought to order some takeout. It was new she spent so much time with Reign, golly. Yet the only new thing she learned about Reign – other than what she looked like without her suit on – was that she hated being called cute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was flying, keeping an eye on the city after she stopped a bank robbery and put out a forest fire, when she spotted Reign touching down in an alley. With a smile, she approached and touched down, but in the split second it took her to do so, Reign had rounded the corner. She was curious as to where Reign was headed.

Reign abruptly halted at some point, one foot on the porch of a house. “Supergirl,” she said, inhaling audibly, shoulders rising as she did so. “I didn’t peg you for a smoker.”

“Forest fire,” Kara corrected, watching as Reign spun around. She was merely two steps behind her. “I didn’t fly into you this time, so I don’t owe you a drink just yet,” she said with a chuckle, running a hand through her hair while her eyes darted briefly towards the house.

Reign narrowed her eyes. “Are you following me?”

“Um…,” Kara gulped, unsure whether Reign was mad or not.

Reign’s expressions hardened. She wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist and pulled. “You shouldn’t have come here,” she muttered under her breath, keeping her hand around Kara’s wrist while she opened the door with the other.

Kara nearly had the wind knocked out of her lungs when Reign pushed her inside using too much force. “Oh Rao, okay, I get it,” she said, rubbing at her wrist when Reign let go. It didn’t hurt, but it hadn’t been gentle either.

“I just wanted to say hi and I guess my curiosity got the best of me,” Kara said with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, sighing while Reign shut the door and locked it.

Reign held her index finger against her lips.

Kara nodded. Okay, if Reign wanted her to be quiet, she could be quiet. She heard music and a heartbeat which didn’t belong to either one of them. Someone else must have been around. She hoped Reign didn’t break in into this house, because if she had, this was bound to get awkward really fast. The heartbeat and the music were getting closer.

A Latina girl, whom if Kara had to guess was eighteen at most, danced her way into the kitchen with ear buds in her ears. The girl swayed her hips and raised her arms, not having noticed them yet. She was humming, singing a word here and there. A black and red flannel shirt was tied around her waist, right above her jeans, covering a piece of the black tank top she had on and her hair was tied together in a ponytail.

“This human is important to me,” Reign whispered to Kara. “I aimed to introduce you someday, but considering you followed me, I may as well introduce you now.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled, wringing her hands together.

The Latina smiled when she spotted them. “Hey, Reign,” the girl said, pausing the music that was playing through her Walkman. “And Supergirl,” she added.

“Hello, Raven,” Reign replied stiffly. “I live with this human,” she whispered to Kara.

“Hi there, Raven,” Kara said, offering the teenager a genuine smile.

“Reign talks about you a lot,” Raven informed Kara, grinning.

“Lies,” Reign grumbled, refusing to make eye-contact with Kara and Raven.

“It’s way too easy to make you grumpy,” Raven said to Reign, eyes twinkling. “I heard you two team up together sometimes. Must be chill,” she said to Kara. 

“We do and it is,” Kara confirmed with a smile. “When Reign feels like it, she makes a good partner who has my back.”

“Are you single, Supergirl?”

“I um…you’re a little young, sweetie,” Kara answered, though she was flattered.

Raven breathed out a laugh. “I wasn’t asking for me,” she replied, winking at Reign.

“I will strangle you one of these days,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nah, you love me,” Raven said while she put something on the stove, hissing when the tip of her finger got scorched. “Shit, that was hot,” she said, shaking her hand.

Reign was at Raven’s side in an instant, cradling her hand in hers. “You have to be careful, jellybean,” she said, eyes wide, heart racing.

“Jellybean,” Kara snickered, quickly silencing herself when Reign cut her a glare.

If Kara hadn’t heard it with her own ears, there was no way she would have believed Reign had a sweet nickname for someone. It was different, seeing Reign like this. She didn’t peg Reign for the homey type before, but this situation gave her a new perspective. Now that she knew Reign had a nickname for someone, she was never going to let her live it down, because that was what friends were for.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Raven said, sighing deeply. “Don’t worry about it, scrooge,” she said, grinning.

Reign blew a thin layer of ice onto Raven’s finger and turned on the faucet, guiding Raven’s hand towards the sink. “You could have burned your entire hand or even your arm,” she said and Kara had never seen or heard Reign sound so worried before, had never known Reign to care so much for a human, or anyone for that matter. “I told you to be careful with fire.”

“Stop fussing, Reign, it’s just a small burn, I’m not dying,” Raven said, rolling her eyes as Reign held her hand under the stream of water. “I’m fine, chill out.”

Kara was happy to learn Reign wasn’t alone, that she too had some sort of family to go home to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dive bar was almost full. It was Friday night and it was five minutes past ten, which meant it was happy hour where all drinks were available for half of their usual price. Most of the bar-goers were aliens, but there were also meta-humans and humans.

“Over here, little Danvers,” Maggie called out, raising her beer from where she was sitting at a table on the right with Alex and Imra.

Kara ran a hand through her hair and tried to slow her breathing. She was hyperaware of people whom were staring at her, but even more so she picked up on conversations. It had been a while since she set foot in this bar, thanks to Mon-El’s big mouth. She was glad he left to travel, or so Reign said, but the damage was already done. Some people were whispering about her, making comments while a few seemed interested in her.

 _“I heard she has a you know what you know where,”_ a man whispered to another man while they both stared at Kara.

Kara tried not to pay the men any mind, but more people were whispering.

_“She’s not a real woman.”_

_“I heard Mon-El bolted when they got naked together.”_

Kara cringed because oh Rao, she was a woman and she was real, and she never even got close to getting naked with Mon-El. She was disappointed Mon-El even spread some lies, but sadly she wasn’t surprised. That jerk-face was a lying, manipulative asshole.

Kara jumped up when a hand touched her upper arm, relaxing when she saw it was just Imra. Oh Rao, it was getting to her too much how people were whispering about her. She tried to block it out, but her mind was reeling.

Imra rubbed soothing circles on Kara’s skin, frowning at her. “Kara,” she whispered, seeking eye-contact. “I can take you home if you’re not comfortable being here.”

 _“I’d like to be her cowgirl, if you catch my drift,”_ a woman said to another woman with a sly smile.

_“Was she born that way or is she some sort of science project gone wrong?”_

“Hey, you,” a man said, tapping Kara on the shoulder.

Kara turned around. “Yes?” she asked, still hearing people whisper things about her in the background.

“A freak like you doesn’t belong here,” the man spat lowly. “You should go back to the planet you-”

The man was cut off by Livewire breaking a bottle on his head. Livewire had been sitting at the bar, but got up the second the man called Kara a freak. Livewire wrapped her hand around the man’s throat while electricity coursed through her body.

“You pathetic piece of shit,” Livewire hissed at the man, kneeing him. The man had a gaping cut on his forehead from where the bottle had connected, hard.

“Livewire,” Kara said, wincing as Livewire fried the man.

Shit really hit the fan even more when the door of the dive bar was kicked in by Reign. Half of the customers made a run for it upon catching a glimpse of Reign. It was no secret Reign was stronger than Supergirl and that she had a temper.

“Whoa, whoa,” Kara said, stepping in just in the nick of time to stop Reign from cracking open another man’s skull, a man who made a cheap comment about the fact she was different. “Reign, no, stop,” she sighed, standing right in front of Reign.

Reign’s eyes were burning.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, bringing a hand up to her jaw that made Reign’s attention shift towards her instead. “Let it go, please.”

Meanwhile Imra was trying to calm Livewire down before a bar fight or a blood bath would break loose.

Kara sighed, so much for agreeing to have a night out with her sister. She was relieved when things calmed down, though it did take several people leaving, including those who left because Reign threatened to snap them in half if they didn’t.

“What’s up with you two?” Kara asked, glancing at Reign and Livewire. She knew they were both hotheads at times, but Reign wasn’t even at the bar at first and Livewire was more of a frenemy. “I can fight my own battles, you know? You can’t beat people up for me every time someone makes a hurtful comment.”

“Yes I can,” Livewire scoffed.

“What she said,” Reign chimed in.

Alex took a swig from her beer. “If they didn’t, I would have,” she said, shrugging a shoulder when Kara looked at her.

Livewire’s eyes landed on Reign. “Hey, I’m about to order some drinks,” she said, nodding her head at the bar. “What do you want?”

Reign’s eyes lingered on Kara. “Aldebaran rum,” she answered, snapping her eyes away from Kara.

“Damn, now that’s what I’d call a strong drink. I’d have the same, but they say it’s deadly to humans, even meta-humans.”

Kara hoped the rest of the night would go swimmingly, unlike the start of her night had. She ordered a glass of what Reign was having, because she needed to take off the edge. Some of the things she heard tonight cut her deeper than she was willing to admit. Krypton was gone. She couldn’t go back, no matter how often she wished she could do just that.

Kara released a deep breath while Imra gave her a sideways hug. “Thanks,” she whispered, turning a quarter so she could hug Imra better. A few people whispered, but they snapped their mouths shut after one strong glare from Reign.

“I wish someone could spend the night at my place,” Kara said with a quiet sigh. “Just to watch Friends reruns with me, or just, I don’t know, to keep me company.”

“I’d volunteer if I could, but I made plans with Psi,” Imra replied. “Another time perhaps.”

Kara understood everyone had their own life. She couldn’t expect someone to suddenly be available to keep her company at the last minute. 

“So, you’re Reign,” Maggie said to Reign, taking a sip from her beer. “I wonder how many of those alien drinks you can stomach before you slur your words.”

“I do not get drunk,” Reign said, emptying her glass, ordering another.

“You might though,” Kara corrected Reign, personally having gotten tipsy from that particular drink before, after only two glasses.

Reign narrowed her eyes at Maggie who was grinning. “If you seek to challenge me, it will take me no effort to drink you under the table, you are so short, you almost are under the table,” she said, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“Whoa hey, what the fuck, nice meeting you too,” Maggie replied, guffawing.

“Watch what you say to my girlfriend or I’ll kick your ass,” Alex warned Reign, leveling her with a look, but she was smiling.

“By all means, humor me, Agent,” Reign replied, knocking down her third glass for the night.

“You’re all gay as fuck,” Livewire commented, grinning. “If this is going to lead to an orgy, I’m game, but I want more drinks first.”

“No way,” Alex said, scrunching up her nose. “I’m not going to sleep with anyone other than Maggie, especially not my sister, yikes.”

“Gross, we’re not going to have an orgy,” Kara said, laughing. Even if none of them had been her family, she wasn’t into that sort of thing. “Besides, I thought you hated me.”

“Meh, not really,” Livewire replied, pulling up her shoulders, dropping them again. “I’d sleep with you like this,” she said, snapping her fingers. “With a body like yours, all you gotta do is say the word.”

Reign’s glass broke. “These glasses are worthless,” she grumbled.

“Um… I’m flattered, but err, no thanks,” Kara said to Livewire, feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought Livewire wasn’t turned off by the fact her body was different.

“So, Reign,” Livewire said. “You gay?”

“No,” Reign answered, downing another glass. “Such labels are a human concept. Gender and sexuality are irrelevant to me. Humans call it pansexual. I call it I don’t care.”

Later that night, Reign had emptied six glasses and was doing fine. Kara wondered how Reign managed to stomach six glasses while she was still standing when a glass or two was enough to get a Kryptonian drunk.

“This is not the definition of cute,” Reign whispered to Kara, gesture at her whole self. “You know what’s cute? Your pout,” she said, cupping Kara’s jaw, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. “Which shampoo do you use? Your hair smells lovely. They should call you Superwoman, you’re wholesome.”

“Wholesome,” Livewire snorted.

“Um, you guys, do you think Reign might have had one too many drinks?” Kara asked, making a face. “You’re acting funny,” she said to Reign.

“I don’t hear you laughing, Supergirl. Is this the kind of support you give? Maybe I want to be a comedian, you’ll never know.”

“Okay, you’ve had enough drinks for tonight,” Kara replied, sighing. “Come, I’ll take you home,” she said, stretching out her arms.

“If you carry me I will break your arm.”

“I’m willing to take that risk. Be grumpy all you want, I know you’re soft.”

Reign grabbed Kara’s arm and twisted it behind her back. “You think I am drunk and soft?”

Kara coughed at the strong smell of the alien alcohol in Reign’s breath. She was sure if she breathed it in for more than five minutes up close, it was enough for her to get drunk. “I just want to make sure you get home safe,” she answered, wriggling to get free, but Reign’s grip was firm. “It’s getting late, Raven might be wondering where you are.”

“Raven,” Reign whispered, as if it just struck her she had a sister.

In the blink of an eye, Reign let go of Kara’s arm and disappeared into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara arrived at the DEO with the intention to help train some of the new recruits. It was a part of her job and J’onn informed her he was going to look into increasing her paycheck if she could pick up more hours training agents. She didn’t need a gym while she had this place to work out, not that a gym was particularly suited for her anyway. Here at the DEO she was able to be herself, to punch bricks and cars when she needed to.

Kara’s eyes snapped towards her left when she heard Imra groaning. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Imra nursing her left shoulder while she winced in pain. “Oh Rao, Imra, what happened?” she asked, rushing over to her friend’s side immediately.

“Reign,” Imra answered, wincing as she moved her left arm just a fraction. “She dislocated my shoulder.”

Kara gasped. “Reign is at the DEO?” she asked, knowing for a fact Reign wasn’t fond of coming near this place. “What happened?” she asked again, checking out Imra’s shoulder with her x-ray vision.

“We were sparring,” Imra answered, hissing. “She came here in need to blow off some steam. She’s in the kryptonite room, but she’s strong. Her grip on my arm was too rough, though I’d say I got lucky if you consider four agents are currently in the medical bay and they got the brunt of it.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered. The kryptonite room was designed to dampen her powers to make fights against humans fair, but it wasn’t designed for Reign whom needed more to be on equal grounds with a human. Rao, Reign even managed to harm Imra, whom was stronger than humans.

“I’ve never seen Reign this angry before,” Imra said with a deep frown. “I tried to talk to her, but she only spoke with her fists. Alex is in there now, trying to calm Reign down.”

“Alex is what!?” Kara’s eyes grew so big they nearly popped out of her sockets. “How could you let my sister go in there after Reign beat up four agents and dislocated your shoulder?”

“I tried to warn her not to, but your sister is stubborn and didn’t listen.”

“Rao, if Reign hasn’t beaten her up yet…oh Rao,” Kara groaned, ready to give her sister a stern talking to.

Kara sped over to the kryptonite room and yanked the door open. The moment she set foot inside, she felt the effect of the kryptonite emitters. Rubble was spread over one side of the floor from bricks walls which weren’t standing anymore.

Reign was on the other side of the room with Alex pinned to the wall.

“Alex,” Kara said, sauntering towards her sister. She wanted to use her x-ray vision, but the kryptonite was preventing her from doing so.

“Im okay, Kara,” Alex sighed. She looked at Reign who was punching the wall. “I’m going to the medical bay to help those with injuries. Be careful, Reign is being very prickly.”

Kara slowly approached Reign. She made a face every time Reign’s fist connected with the wall, wondering what was going to break first; Reign’s fist or the wall. “Hey,” she said, considering placing her hand on Reign’s shoulder, but thinking better of it.

“About time you showed up, Supergirl,” Reign said, giving Kara no time to process her words.

Before Kara could blink, Reign kicked her legs from underneath her. She got back up to her feet, dodging Reign’s fists, hissing when she failed to dodge one, which connected with her nose.

Reign staggered back when blood dripped from Kara’s nose.

“It’s the kryptonite,” Kara said, breathing hard at the intensity of it, figuring Reign set it quite high.

“This is futile,” Reign grumbled, punching a hole into the wall.

Kara’s jaw dropped, because oh Rao Reign was trashing her special room. “Reign,” she said, pulling Reign into her arms against her better judgment. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked, pulling back a few inches to look at Reign, but she didn’t let go. “Does it have something to do with Raven?”

Reign’s nostrils flared and her whole body tensed.

Kara dropped her arms and nodded slowly, sensing she was onto something. “Reign?”

Reign stomped her foot on the floor. “Raven is…,” she said, grinding her teeth. “Dating a guy,” she spat out, voice filled with venom.

“Oh Rao, you wounded Imra and four agents, and trashed this room because Raven is dating a guy?”

Reign grumbled and Kara was trying not to laugh, realizing Reign was truly angry.

“He is a measly, filthy, pathetic worm whom can’t be trusted,” Reign bit out. “He is not good for my little sister. If he hurts her I will fling him into space.”

“Reign, Raven is a teenager, it’s natural for her to date people,” Kara replied, holding up her hands when Reign narrowed her eyes at her. “Sometimes people get their feelings hurt because love doesn’t always last, but let’s not think about that. You don’t like the guy and that’s okay. What matters is if Raven likes him, right?”

“Maybe,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “I should fling that guy into space right now. I don’t trust him, something is off about him.”

“Flinging people into space isn’t an actual thing,” Kara pointed out.

Reign raised an eyebrow. A smirk played at her lips. “I’ve done it before,” she said dryly.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No, you-” Reign’s face was impassive. “Oh Rao, you have.”

“Raven is just a girl,” Reign said, pacing back and forth in front of Kara. “She cannot date a guy. No, I have known her since she was five. She’s my jellybean, because… because I always buy her a bunch of packages of jellybeans and then I fish out the red ones and put them in a jar, because the red ones are her favorite. That’s why I call her jellybean. She has a red leather jacket she loves. Five years ago, that jacket was too big for her, but red is her favorite color and I saw her looking at it, so I bought it to surprise her. When she goes outside, she wears that jacket.”

Reign wrung her hands together. “Whenever she scraped her knees, I scooped her up and gave her one of the animal band-aids she likes so much. I’ve combed her hair since she was five. Sometimes I still do, if she lets me. Today she told me she’s seeing a guy. He’s a scumbag. Two years ago Raven broke her arm because of him.”

Kara was taken aback when Reign cried. “Hey, Reign,” she said gently, wrapping her arms around her, caressing her back. “It’s going to be okay, Raven is still your little sister. I get that you want to protect her and that you want to pick her up when she falls, but there comes a time where Raven can pick herself up.”

Reign took a step back and hugged her arms around herself. “Hugging has always felt foreign to me,” she said in a whisper, her eyes glazed over and her nails dug into the sleeves of her suit. “You…you are my best friend, Kara,” she voiced with the slightest of tremors, as if saying those words cracked open her chest and let a secret spill out.

It registered in Kara’s mind she was wrong to think Reign secretly liked hugs and if she wanted to comfort her, she had to stop thinking about what comfort meant to her and start thinking what it meant to Reign, but comforting Reign was new and she found herself at a loss, not knowing how to comfort her. They were different people. She couldn’t cheer up Reign with hugs and food; that was her thing. To understand Reign better, she had to try and think like Reign. The fact Reign sincerely didn’t like hugs made her feel such an in-depth gratitude for all the times Reign had comforted her with a hug.

“You’re my best friend, too,” Kara said, licking up some blood that was touching her upper lip from her nosebleed. “Even if you kind of kick my butt half of the time,” she added with a chuckle, happy to catch Reign smiling. “Speaking of kicking butt, how about we take this to another room so I can use my powers and have a fair chance at not completely losing?”

“Lead the way, Supergirl,” Reign replied, gesturing at the door. “I’ll try not to kick your pride too much when I kick your ass.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Imra punched her right fist against Kara’s abdomen at full force.

Kara felt it connect, but the impact was barely strong enough to make her stagger a step. She was sparring with Imra in a room at the DEO, but they weren’t alone because Psi was watching them intently. J’onn had green lit letting Psi stick around them for a bit.

Imra pulled up a force field around herself in the shape of a bubble when Kara swung at her.

“Not bad,” Kara said as her fist made contact with the bubble rather than Imra’s chest. She wasn’t punching at full force, because there was no kryptonite in this room and she didn’t want to seriously wound Imra.

Imra dropped the force field and used her powers to lift up weights, sending them Kara’s way.

Kara crushed the weights with her bare hands, throwing some of them against the wall. She said nothing when she noticed Psi was tiptoeing towards Imra from behind. She would have, if it wasn’t for the fact Psi kept a finger against her lips and for the way Imra was smiling while Imra’s eyes darted to the side, like she just sensed someone was behind her.

Imra spun around at the last second. “Nice try, love,” she said, flinging her arms around Psi’s neck.

Psi put her hands on Imra’s hips and tipped her head down, kissing Imra soundly on the lips.

Kara’s jaw dropped when Imra and Psi began to make out right in front of her. “Oh Rao,” she whispered as they got really into it, adding tongue.

Kara had no doubt whatsoever the feelings Imra had for Psi were mutual. It didn’t look like they planned on stopping their make out session anytime soon. Perhaps it was best if she left and just left them to it. They didn’t even budge when she took a step towards the door.

“Oh Rao, okay, eat each other’s face, why don’t you?” Kara muttered to herself with a smile, because she was honestly happy for Imra. “Pretend I’m not here so just…um, keep doing what you’re doing.”

The love birds jumped apart when the door swung open so hard it hit the wall.

Reign entered the room, but she paused after two steps.

Psi moved protectively in front of Imra and glared at Reign. “You’re not going to dislocate her shoulder this time,” she hissed at Reign. “Touch my Matilda and I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Kara sighed. She knew Reign hadn’t meant to hurt anyone.

“She’s not a threat, love,” Imra said calmly to Psi, but Psi didn’t budge.

Reign cast one glance at them and left faster than she had entered.

“Reign!” Kara called out, rushing after her friend. “Reign, wait!”

Kara didn’t catch up with Reign until they were outside the DEO, in the middle of the desert. “Reign…”

“Save it, Kara,” Reign said, voice indifferent. “I’m not welcome and I understand Psi wishes to protect her mate.”

“We can go to a different-” Kara suggested, sighing as Reign flew away. “Room,” she whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven was working on her motorcycle in the open garage. She put her tools down and wiped off grease on her jeans when Kara and Reign walked into the garage. “Boys are dumb,” she muttered, grasping a bottle of water. She twisted off the cap and poured some water over her hands, rinsing them.

Kara saw Reign’s eyes burn red for a split second. She bit her lip, having heard the unfortunate news recently of how Raven’s boyfriend cheated on Raven. Reign was right not to trust that guy and oh Rao, Reign was so mad when it happened. She trained with Reign for hours, trying to convince her not to kill that boy.

“We’re leaving, jellybean,” Reign announced. She held out her arms, palms of her hands upwards, curling her fingers repeatedly to beckon Raven to come closer.

Kara eyed Reign, assuming she was serious, but she had no idea what she had in mind. She hoped Reign wasn’t thinking of taking Raven to the DEO, because J’onn wouldn’t like that one bit.

“Leaving?” Raven asked, taking a step towards Reign.

“We’re going dirt biking.”

Raven gasped and then her face lit up. “No way! Frickin awesome,” she said, grinning. “I’m surprised you’re letting me do this.”

“I’ve wanted to go dirt biking for ages,” Raven informed Kara. “But Reign never let me, she’s protective like that.”

“Don’t carry me,” Raven murmured to Reign. “I’d rather hop onto your back.”

Reign huffed. “Fine,” she relented, bending through her knees a little. “Hold on tight.”

“People are gonna freak that I’m going dirt biking with Reign and Supergirl,” Raven said, smirking as she hopped onto Reign’s back. “You’re the best, scrooge,” she whispered to Reign.

Kara caught a genuine smile on Reign’s face that had her smiling as well. She had never gone dirt biking before and she hadn’t planned on it, but she could tell Reign was trying to make Raven feel better.

Once they touched down at a dirt bike area, Kara noticed it was empty.

“This place is ours today,” Reign said, slowly lowering Raven. “Put on some gear first, jellybean.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what I’m doing,” Raven replied, running off to grab a helmet.

Kara chuckled when Raven rushed to get on a dirt bike, as if her life depended on it. “You’re an amazing big sister, you know?” she said to Reign, flinging an arm over her shoulders. “Sorry,” she mumbled, hurriedly withdrawing her arm before Reign could tense up and make a comment she didn’t like it.

“Have you ever been on a motorcycle or a dirt bike before?”

“Nope, this would be the first time.”

Reign smiled darkly. She grabbed a helmet and tossed it at Kara. “Good luck,” she said, winking, turning around. “Because I have and your ass will be grass.”

“Pfft, how hard can it be?” Kara said while she put the helmet on.

Kara wasn’t good at riding a bicycle or a car, but that didn’t mean she was going to be bad at riding a dirt bike as well. Raven sure seemed to have the hang of it, so how difficult could it be, really?

Ten seconds later, Kara drove straight through a stack of hay and crashed into a bunch of tires.

“Whoa,” Raven said, pulling to a stop near Kara. “You good, Supergirl?”

Kara jumped up to her feet and spat out a mouthful of hay, holding up her thumb, meanwhile Reign drove past, doing a wheelie. “Oh Rao, come on. Are you kidding me? Show off,” she huffed. “I’m fine by the way!” she called out after Reign, laughing. “Thanks for asking!”

“I think Reign needed this as much as I did,” Raven whispered with a rueful smile. “Have you ever gotten your heart broken, Supergirl?”

“I have,” Kara answered with a deep sigh. “I felt something for Lena, but she…Love is complicated,” she said, pushing down the twinge of sadness of how she was rejected.

“Love is messy, but it’s worth it for the good parts,” Raven said, swinging her leg back over her dirt bike. “I can give you some pointers to teach you how to ride a dirt bike properly. You know… I’m almost eighteen. Still think I’m too young for you?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth, stunned while Raven laughed. She wasn’t sure if Raven was kidding or if she was being serious. “Reign would kill me,” she said, laughing.

“Hm, I suppose you’re closer to her age than mine. So you and my sister are just friends, hm?”

“We are,” Kara confirmed, smiling. “Your sister is a good friend.”

“Reign said you almost saw her naked at the lake and that you were gawking at her.”

Kara gasped. “I what?” she asked, and okay, Raven wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t willing to admit that. 

“Are you into my sister? Blink once for no and twice for yes.”

“Reign, your sister is picking on me,” Kara said, just about pulling Reign from her dirt bike when she drove by. She stuck her tongue out at Raven who was laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Raven is dating someone again.”

“Oh Rao, should I be worried now?” Kara asked, trying to laugh it off, though last time Raven dated someone Reign was furious and made her nose bleed. That wasn’t half as bad as how Reign dislocated Imra’s shoulder and wounded four agents, but she definitely wasn’t up for a repeat of that.

Reign easily pushed Kara’s arm away so she could enter the training room. “If that were the case, I wouldn’t be smiling,” she answered, and Kara had to admit she made a valid point. “Raven is dating a girl.”

“Okay so, let me get this straight. When Raven dates a guy, you throw a fit, but when she dates a girl you smile like life is all rainbows and roses?”

“I had an issue with the guy she dated. The girl she is dating is much better for her. Gender is irrelevant to me, I never hid that.”

“My bad,” Kara admitted. “I’m happy for Raven, she’s a good girl,” she said, eyes widening when Reign gave her a lopsided smile. “A good person… kid…human,” she clarified awkwardly. “I didn’t mean it sexually!”

“I never claimed otherwise,” Reign said, circling Kara slowly.

“Not in so many words, but you implied it with your eyes.”

“You are on edge today, Supergirl,” Reign said, tone taunting. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and gave a quick squeeze before dropping her hands. “You should release some of your tension.”

“Oh Rao, now you sound like you’re trying to tell me to… you know…um, sin. Again, not in so many words, but you’re implying it.”

“I’m not implying it, I’m suggesting it,” Reign corrected, laughing darkly when Kara choked on her own spit. “I bet plenty of people would gladly give you a hand.”

“Reign, stop teasing me,” Kara whined. “Rao, you’re just a big meanie.”

Reign’s face hardened. “No,” she said sharply when Kara pouted. “Stop that this instant,” she demanded, grumbling as Kara’s pout intensified.

“Oh Rao, you do have a weakness,” Kara said with a victorious smile. “My pout is your weakness, aha! I should have realized that sooner, it’s so obvious.”

“Nuisance,” Reign muttered. “You can have one hug, but after this I’m not hugging you for a month.”

Kara gasped. “A month? How am I supposed to survive no hugs from my best friend for a month?” she asked, feigning a dramatic tone, holding a hand to her chest. She knew even one hug took a lot of effort from Reign, but they were just poking fun. “I’ll die without my weekly dose of hugs.”

“Then die,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

“Ouch,” Kara laughed. “You don’t have to hug me, I know hugs make you uncomfortable and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You’re a good friend, Kara,” Reign whispered, and either Kara’s ears were betraying her or Reign actually sounded sad. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, you must remember that,” she said, caressing Kara’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Kara shivered involuntarily. Her aunt used to caress her cheek exactly like Reign was doing. She was confused why Reign worried about ruining their friendship. “You’re my best friend, Reign,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Reign dropped her hand. “Promise?” she asked, her voice came out so broken it took every ounce of Kara’s self-control not to hug her.

Kara gave Reign a soft smile. “Cross my heart,” she answered, making a cross over her chest with her finger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last flames which angrily licked at the building were extinguished by the firemen whom had worked tirelessly on reducing the damage as much as possible. Everyone inside of the building had gotten out safely and the building was still standing, but the smoke had damaged the building too much to make it habitable.

Kara’s jaw was slack as she received the news she couldn’t live in her apartment anymore. She should have been here sooner so she could have put out the fire before it even had the chance to spread at all, but she could only be at one place at a time.

She was busy fighting two Daxamites whom were causing trouble at the dive bar. While she was busy dealing with those men whom acted like five year olds throwing a temper tantrum, she had no idea someone at her building left something on the stove, that eventually lead to a fire. Now here she was, on a Tuesday night, receiving the news she was allowed to pack a few things for ten minutes, but then she had to exit the building.

Her plans of ordering takeout food and sitting down to watch a movie after with a tub of Ben & Jerry’s promptly went down the drain. People were talking on her left and right while she went up the stairs to what used to be her apartment, talking about where they were going to go and talking about things that were damaged.

A part of her apartment was damaged by the fire and black spots were checkered against the walls and some of her furniture, damaged from the smoke which had spread throughout the building. Smoke wasn’t healthy to inhale, so she understood why they gave her ten minutes to pack. She tossed a suitcase onto her bed and began putting clothes in it, relieved her clothes weren’t damaged, though they did smell like smoke.

With a single suitcase in her hand, she left her building on foot. She pondered for a moment where she should go and made a choice. She only had to walk a couple of blocks. Some people cast a glance and she assumed it must have looked odd for people seeing her walking around with a suitcase.

The garage door was open and a light was on. Kara was nearby when she saw Reign was crouched down next to a motorcycle with a wrench in her hand.

“You smell of smoke,” Reign said while she stood up, before Kara could say so much as a single word. “Suitcase,” she whispered, stepping closer.

“Um…I sort of got kicked out of my apartment because there was a fire at my building and everything got damaged by the smoke,” Kara explained, shifting from one leg onto the other. “I know this is probably a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you would mind if I stay here with you until I find a new place. I’m not sure who else to turn to. I don’t want to bother Alex and Maggie. They deserve their privacy and I don’t want to bother Imra either because Psi is at her place and err, yeah, so, um…I’m not trying to say you’re my last choice, you’re not, not at all.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighed. “Maybe a hotel will do, if it’s not too expensive.”

“You can stay with me as long as you want, Kara,” Reign said, putting the wrench aside. “We’re about to have dinner soon,” she said with the hint of a smile as Kara’s stomach responded.

Kara smiled when Reign took her suitcase over from her. “Um, thanks, but my suitcase is nowhere near heavy.”

“I’ll wash your clothes.”

“Thanks, Reign,” Kara breathed out, shoulders shagging. “Just, really, thank you, for letting me stay,” she said, surprised Reign said she could for as long as she wanted rather than for as long as she needed.

Together, they went inside Reign’s house.

Raven was in the kitchen, smiling and chuckling while she had her arms around a girl’s waist whom was a couple of inches shorter than her. “Oh hey,” she said, blushing as she backed away a little from the girl. “Reign, Kara,” she said with a nod.

“Hey, Raven,” Kara replied, smiling at the teenager.

“I’ll be right back,” Reign said, her eyes flitting between Raven and the girl. “Behave.”

“Don’t we always?” Raven replied with a grin, draping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, kissing the girl’s cheek.

“No worries, Reign,” the girl said with a smile. “I’ll keep your sister in check.”

“Traitor,” Raven said, laughing. She dropped her arm and nudged the girl with her elbow. “Kara, this is my girlfriend, Octavia.”

“You can call me O,” Octavia said to Kara. “Everyone calls me O, except Reign. She’s stubborn that way, but I probably shouldn’t have said that. I tried calling her R once and I thought she was going to give me a haircut with her eyes.”

Kara smiled while she watched Raven and Octavia interact. She could imagine Reign getting all grumpy at being called anything other than Reign, though she did allow Raven to call her Scrooge. She was glad Raven respected her secret identity and didn’t refer to her as Supergirl now that she wasn’t dressed as Supergirl.

“We’re making fajitas,” Raven said to Kara. “Have you ever eaten those?”

“Surprisingly, I haven’t. I’ve eaten lots of food, but never fajitas.”

“Kara is going to stay with us for a while,” Reign told Raven when she reentered the kitchen.

“Oh, that’s neat,” Raven replied, but there was a frown on her face. “Who’s room is she gonna sleep in though? I’d volunteer, but that might not be a good idea.”

“Geez, you think?” Octavia said to Raven, winding her arms around her. “You haven’t even let me sleep in your bed yet.”

“Yeah, you hear that, Scrooge?” Raven huffed. “You should let my girlfriend sleep over sometime.”

“Octavia is sixteen,” Reign replied, shaking her head. “And your relationship is too fresh for such…activities.”

Raven grinned. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” she said, averting her eyes when Reign’s jaw tensed. “I’m kidding.”

“Smooth move, babe,” Octavia said, pecking Raven’s lips.

“Reign?” Kara asked, confused. “You don’t have a guestroom, do you?”

“I never claimed I did,” Reign pointed out. “You can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch if it troubles you.”

“And pass up getting cuddles? I don’t think so,” Kara replied, practically singing the words.

“I do not cuddle,” Reign grumbled. “If you cuddle me, I will kick you onto the floor, don’t test me.”

Kara almost pouted at that, but she caught herself in the nick of time, not wanting to guilt trip Reign into cuddling with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiled faintly at how easily Reign managed to land her aunt onto the floor. Getting her aunt back after so many years was surprising. She still couldn’t believe how she recently landed on earth, but she was grateful it happened.

Reign extended a hand to Astra, but before she could pull up the other woman, Astra kicked Reign’s legs out from underneath her.

“Never underestimate your opponent,” Astra said.

Reign pressed the palms of her hands down above her head and with a quick roll, bending her knees, she jumped up to her feet while Astra hadn’t even gotten up yet. She pushed her boot down onto Astra’s chest, obstructing her from even trying to get up.

“Likewise,” Reign said with a lopsided smile. “You must enjoy being on your back, you end up on it all the time.”

Astra blew Reign over. She got up and landed a quick blow to Reign’s abdomen.

Reign curled her fingers around Astra’s wrist when she swung again and used the momentum against her. She pulled Astra close, spun her around and held her in a chokehold.

Kara wasn’t worried about their roughhousing. She knew they were just sparring and that it was all harmless. They were both agile, skilled fighters.

“I take it you rather pass out than tap out,” Reign said when Astra struggled in her hold to no avail.

“For someone with a distaste of hugs, your body is close to mine often.”

Reign chuckled dryly. “If I choke you tighter, you won’t be able to speak anymore.”

“Is that how you silence someone? How unoriginal,” Astra replied, kicking her heel against Reign’s knees, but Reign didn’t move. “I had no idea you’re so, what is it humans say, kinky?”

Reign nipped at Astra’s neck, smiling cheekily when Astra – clearly surprised by the sudden action – gasped. “You have no idea which kinks I have,” she said, giving Astra a rough push that disrupted Astra’s balance.

Astra recovered and just like that they went back to exchanging blows, but none of them were hard punches.

Kara was a little perplexed by the fact Reign bit her aunt. That was new, no wonder her aunt hadn’t anticipated it. “Hey!” she pouted when Reign shoved her.

“Less looking,” Reign said, backing Kara up into the corner of the room. “If you’re here, you should join our sparring session.”

“Never turn your back on your opponent,” Astra said to Reign, kicking her in the back.

Reign was already standing close to Kara, but the kick made her stumble.

Kara’s eyes went round and then fluttered shut when Reign’s lips connected with hers. For someone whom was always so hard to collide with, her lips were incredibly soft, like velvet. She felt a hand on the back of her neck, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She didn’t fully realize what was happening until it sunk in whose lips hers were touching. But it was an accident. Reign wasn’t trying to kiss her. No, Astra kicked her and then their lips connected, and oh Rao.

Reign’s lips were so soft, she lost herself in it. Oh Rao, was she actually kissing Reign? One of them moaned, maybe they both did, but the moment broke when Reign staggered back. Her eyes went wide at the mortified look on Reign’s face. She saw Reign touching her fingertips to her lips and she had the feeling she screwed things up. It was an accident, until it wasn’t. She just kissed her best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slipped under the covers. She chewed the inside of her cheek while she looked at Reign, who was so close to the edge of the bed, she was almost rolling out of it. Reign’s bed was big enough for the both of them, big enough to keep plenty of distance between them. She shuffled a little closer to the middle, though she did stay on her side.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, sighing at how Reign had her back turned towards her, but she knew Reign wasn’t asleep. “Can we talk? Please?”

Reign slowly turned around and propped herself up on her elbow. Her hair was in loose waves and she was wearing shorts and a tank top. It made her look so much softer than when she had her suit and her mask on, less intimidating.

“About that, ah, that kiss,” Kara began hesitantly. “I know you stumbled against me because my aunt kicked you in the back and I know that’s why our lips connected. When your lips touched mine, I… I don’t know. I didn’t realize what was happening at first. I didn’t mean to freak you out, you’re my best friend.”

“You didn’t freak me out, Kara,” Reign replied, shifting a bit closer. “I know it was an accidental kiss. During that kiss, I thought…”

Kara frowned when Reign fell silent. “You thought?” she inquired, shivering for some reason when Reign’s hand came up to caress her arm.

“This might sound ridiculous.”

“I won’t laugh, I promise,” Kara said, taking this conversation very seriously.

Kara wasn’t sure if she moved or if Reign had, but at this point they were almost nose to nose. It was refreshing, being this close to Reign while sharing a bed. She knew Reign valued her personal space, although on occasion Reign entered hers.

“I thought I felt you kissing me back after our lips touched accidentally,” Reign confessed and Kara had to gulp. “Your heart,” she whispered, shifting her hand towards Kara’s chest, but she stopped short and pulled her hand away as if burned.

Kara couldn’t stop her heart from beating faster. “I did,” she confessed, swallowing nervously. “I kissed you back. I’m sorry. I know we’re supposed to be friends. Oh Rao, what am I saying? We are friends, best friends.”

Something in Reign’s expression shifted, intrigue perhaps. “Why did you kiss me back?”

Kara brought this onto herself and now she had to address the elephant in the room. “I was surprised by how soft your lips were, so I kind of, uh, lost myself in it for a moment,” she answered, blushing, feeling embarrassed she let herself get so carried away.

“Oh Rao, this is the lake all over again,” Kara muttered under her breath, sighing when Reign just stared at her. She closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head down into the pillow, wishing she could go back in time and not ruin things, but when she felt a tender caress to her cheek, she snapped her eyes open.

Reign was close, very close. Her face was hovering right above Kara’s. “I wanted to kiss you at the lake,” she confessed in a whisper. “I would have, but you seemed uncomfortable and I feared acting upon my feelings would worsen the situation rather than improve it. When we kissed accidentally, I found myself wanting to deepen that kiss, but once again I couldn’t find the courage to act upon my feelings for you.”

Kara blinked her eyes. Once, twice, three times. “You…feelings?” she asked, feeling her brain short-circuit for a moment. She took in a shuddering breath. Reign was so close. If she surged up she could feel her soft lips again. “Do you have feelings f-for… me?”

Kara thought she was going mad. There was no way her best friend had feelings for her. Reign hugged her sometimes and made an effort for her, but it wasn’t possible for her to have feelings for her. If Reign felt something, she should have noticed. Or maybe it was obvious and she was blind to it all.

“Your apartment was damaged by smoke because of me. I ruined that building,” Reign said, and oh Rao, Kara had not seen that coming at all. “I acted selfishly because I wanted you closer. You talk in your sleep sometimes, did you know that? It’s quite adorable. Some nights I simply look at you. I watch the rise and fall of your chest, how soft and peaceful you look. I listen to the sound of your heart and the sound of you breathing. I’ve been admiring you from afar for some time.”

“Feelings are… difficult,” Reign whispered, grimacing. “I never anticipated falling in love with you.”

“Reign,” Kara whispered through half-lidded eyes. Her hands found purchase in Reign’s hair, but oh Rao, she was nervous. “I didn’t think someone could love me, because my anatomy is different.”

“Khap zhao rrip nahv tom vo krehnehv _(I love you from head to toe)_ ,” Reign whispered, shifting her weight on top of Kara, watching her through darkened eyes. Her movements were a little slowed, searching, testing, calculated. “Rrip nahn zrhueiao ( _you are beautiful_ ),” she whispered, fluttering her lips against Kara’s cheek, just barely.

Kara’s heart was hammering in her ribcage, trying to break itself free. She felt her body react to Reign being on top of her. It was a lot, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. Maybe, somewhere down the line, she had developed feelings for her best friend, feelings she denied herself to admit, but that kiss which was supposed to be nothing more than an accident had sparked something. It ignited a fire she couldn’t put out.

“Khap sem vo dhaikh rrip ( _I want to kiss you_ ),” Reign whispered. Her breath touched Kara’s lips.

Kara struggled to find her voice. She never thought Reign would be so open and honest about her feelings. “Khap sem rrip vo dhaikh khap ( _I want you to kiss me)_ ,” she managed to say. Her heart raced even faster. The sound was so loud in her ears she almost didn’t notice Reign’s heart was racing, too. “Reign, dhaikh khap _(Reign, kiss me)_.”

Reign crashed her lips against Kara’s. Her lips were soft, but her kiss was demanding, hungry. She parted her lips and licked at the seam of Kara’s lips, moaning when Kara opened up underneath her.

Kara felt Reign’s hands roaming her body as their kiss deepened. She let her hands roam too; traveling them down Reign’s back, circling her slender, strong figure. Kissing Reign felt incredible. It felt like waking up and feeling those first rays of the sun on her skin. She rolled over on top of Reign and smiled down at her.

Reign grasped Kara’s shirt while her eyes conveyed a silent question. After Kara’s nod, she lifted her shirt over her head.

Kara helped Reign out of her top and somewhere along the way, as they kept stealing kisses and kept their touches fairly innocent, the rest of their clothes wound up on the floor, leaving both of them naked. If this was anyone else, she might have felt too exposed and embarrassed, but this was Reign and Reign was looking at her as if she was sculptured by the gods.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, drinking Reign in.

Reign’s skin was gorgeously tanned, her legs went on for days and there was a red flicker in her hazel eyes every now and then, as if she was barely managing to keep her heat vision in check, especially when Kara touched her. When Kara’s hand traveled a little lower, down the expanse of her stomach, the redness in her eyes intensified.

Kara gasped when she found herself pinned underneath Reign before she could even blink. Reign’s hold on her was strong, too strong to break free from, but not bruising.

Reign bracketed Kara’s hips. The tip of her finger trailed Kara’s jaw. “Are you okay?” she asked, bending down when Kara bobbed her head. “Speechless, are we?”

A smile made its way onto Kara’s face. “This feels surreal.”

“Tell me if this feels real,” Reign whispered. She flit their lips together and bit Kara’s lower lip, pulling it back a little before releasing it. Her thumb rubbed at Kara’s throat while her other hand stroked Kara’s hair.

Kara knew how easily Reign could overpower her, how she could squeeze the life out of her, but she knew Reign wasn’t going to harm her. She trusted her. Yearning for another taste of Reign’s lips, she sat up and put her hands on her waist.

“Very real,” Kara breathed out, pressing her lips to Reign’s. “This feels incredibly real and good.”

Reign cradled Kara’s face in her hands. “I will take good care of you,” she whimpered, lowering Kara, gently pressing her down onto the mattress. “Relax, breathe and tell me if you need me to stop.”

Kara doubted she would ask Reign to stop. Every touch and kiss burned right through her. “Okay,” she whispered, shuddering as Reign’s tongue moved down the valley of her breasts.

Reign was being so gentle with her, it made Kara want to weep, in a good way. She knew Reign had a soft side and she loved that she was allowed to see it. Reign loved her just the way she was and that feeling was mutual. She wanted all of Reign, the softness and the rough edges; everything.

Reign took her time paying attention to Kara’s body with a kiss here and a nip there, each nip soothed with her tongue. She wrapped her fingers lightly around Kara’s member. “Still okay so far?” she asked, giving Kara a chaste kiss.

“Yes, more than okay,” Kara answered, squeezing her hands into their pillows. “Would you miss these pillows terribly if they get ruined?”

“You can ruin my entire room, as long as I get to ruin you,” Reign answered, tongue darting out of her mouth to moisturize her lips.

“Oh Rao,” Kara moaned, tightening her hold on the pillows when Reign gave an experimental pump, her grip just right, not too soft and not too rough.

“Relax,” Reign reminded Kara, kissing her jaw. “I got you,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Yes, you do,” Kara replied, reveling in the moan that stumbled past Reign’s lips. “I don’t want to freak you out or anything…,” she said hesitantly, feeling her fear of rejection surface. “B-but I could be, you know, yours. Your girlfriend, I mean, if that’s something you want.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighed, bringing a hand up to her face. “My timing is terrible.”

Reign grabbed Kara’s wrist and slowly moved her hand away from her face. “I want you in any way you’re willing to give yourself to me. If you want to be my girlfriend, my answer is yes,” she said, drawing Kara into a kiss.

Kara smiled into their kiss. She was a little out of breath when their kiss broke, gasping as Reign’s mouth descended down her body.

Reign’s eyes were on Kara as she took her length into her mouth.

“Reign,” Kara moaned, tearing into the pillows at the intense sensation of Reign’s quick mouth.

Within seconds, Kara was reduced to a whimpering mess, squirming and writhing underneath Reign while Reign held her down.

“Oh… Oh, Reign,” Kara moaned, screwing her eyes shut. The pillows were definitely goners, feathers spread out over the bed and she was tearing their blankets, too. “Reign, I’m going to… ah, Reign. Fuck, fuck… fuck!”

Kara came screaming Reign’s name. She was sweating, oh Rao, _sweating_ , because Reign really did a good number on her, drawing the most intense orgasm she ever had in her entire life out of her. “Oh Rao,” she whispered with a dazed smile on her face. “You’re killing me softly,” she just about sang.

Reign climbed on top of Kara and smiled when Kara keened.

Kara felt Reign’s wetness sink around her length and then Reign was riding her, and oh Rao, she might actually die from having sex with Reign.

“You’re crying,” Reign said, stilling.

“Good tears,” Kara promised. “I’m just really emotional tonight.”

Reign averted her eyes when her lip started quivering. “I can’t stand you crying,” she whispered, her voice cracked in the middle.

Kara brought a hand up to Reign’s face until Reign looked at her again. “Oh Rao, now I made you cry,” she said, chuckling despite herself. “I love how soft you are with me.”

Reign wiped at her tears. “Soft you say,” she replied with a lopsided smile. “We’ll see how soft I can be.”

Kara's nails dug into Reign’s thighs when Reign rode her hard and fast. She felt her second orgasm build and when Reign’s face contorted in one of utter bliss as those walls clenched around her, she came.

“Kara,” Reign moaned, gasping as Kara held her down. She slumped down on top of Kara, smiling as she caught her breath.

Kara’s eyes never left Reign as Reign got off of her. She half thought Reign was going to sleep near the edge of the bed again, but instead Reign pulled her into her, legs tangled together, facing each other.

Reign caressed Kara’s cheek. “Your lips are soft, too,” she whispered, smiling while Kara chuckled.

“Thank you for that delayed insight,” Kara replied, shrieking when Reign poked her side. “Does this mean I can have a kiss good night?”

“You’re my girlfriend, Kara. You can always have a kiss.”

Kara bit her lip to contain a squeal. “I’m your girlfriend,” she confirmed, feeling her heart swell. “And you’re my girlfriend,” she whispered, leaning closer so she could kiss her. “We’re cuddling.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Reign replied, grumbling just a little.

“So much for hating cuddles,” Kara teased, unable to resist it. “Maybe you secretly do love cud-”

Reign shut Kara up with a kiss, which was a very acceptable action for Kara.

Kara closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep while Reign held her and something told her that this was meant to be, that this was destiny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got those SuperReign feelings out of my system now, haha. :)


End file.
